SoMa Random drables, Oneshots, Fluff & other Stuff
by MakaUchiha
Summary: It's pretty self explanatory! To be updated on random anddd, yes So Yeah. It's pretty obvious that, sadly, I don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

Maka sighed unhappily, stepping out of the car & muttering a small thank you to the gentleman holding the door for her to walk through. Knowing it was going to be a long night of dancing with the small selection of guys her father found "Perfect for her & acceptable gentlemen", she sighed again & walked through the doors to the DWMA. Ah, how she loved that school. It had the perfectly balanced library of assorted things, challenging classes that kept up with her, & it wasn't difficult to find a place to sit & read, &/or study. She had learned that recently she'd have to find a weapon, much to her dismay. Maka preferred doing things on her own, the thought of being in a team with a stranger, well it just plumb out depressed her. Walking through the open doors to the ball room, which was marvelous, as the school was for the rich & privileged, she scanned the room for any trace of somebody remotely interesting & found nothing. Little did she know, that at this moment her "Papa" was running behind her & all she got as a warning was a loud,

"MAKAAAAAAAAAA" He sniffled after his comment, tears running down his cheeks.

"What?" She replied irritably, he was embarrassing her in front of the entire school.

"You've ignored me since we got hereee!" He whined at her.

She coughed "There's a reason for that…"

& his over sensitivity snapped at that, he ran off to Shinigami-Sama knows where, she didn't mind one bit. Happy that he wasn't there, & relieved of her father's want for her to be dancing with a man, she trotted off to a seat by the wall & opened her book & began to read. How she loved to read, it was like she escaped from reality & was transported to a real of which anything could happen, & she learned as it did. She was about half an hour into reading contentedly as she realized somebody was standing over her, attempting to read the book with her.

She looked up from her book & shot him a puzzled look, "Erm.. May I help you?"

"Nahh, I just noticed what you're reading, you have a cool taste in books Ms…?" The stranger replied.

"Maka, Maka Albarn", She smiled & outstretched her hand, in a friendly gesture.

"My name is Soul Eater Evans, but you can call me Soul" He grinned, taking her hand & giving it a firm shake. "WHOAH, Waiit a second, Maka Albarn? As in the daughter of Death Scythe-Sama?"

"Soul Eater Evans, as in the concert pianist? Wow, I love your music! & yes, I am his daughter, sadly…." She sighed for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Whoa, whoa, don't go all upset at me now." He sat next to the blonde, curious as to the cause of her troubles.

"He's a terrible womanizer, sorry. Thinking about him makes me kinda unhappy" She said, scowling at the thought of him.

He laughed at the silly face she made. "I feel the same way about my parents, they're a pain."

It was then that she actually saw him & he actually saw her.

She had eyes that were a special type of green, making him think of what it would be like if olives & emeralds could be one as they sparkled in the bright light of the ball room. Her dirty blonde ash hair was tied in pigtails, adorned with black bows on ethire side of her head. Her lips were tinted the palest of pink that reminded him of soft, light pink roses. She had a black dress on, that flaired out at the bottom, with chiffon that graced the top of her non-existant bust & down her arms, forming gloves, all in all the dress went down to her ankles. Her heels were not too high, but high enough to be considered heels, with pointed toes. She had skin that was almost, but not quite as pale as the moonlight seeping onto the outside balconies. He grinned, after looking her down, & she proceded to look him down also, the first thing that struck her was his stark white hair that was casually spiked. The second thing, just as striking as a feature as the first, was his dark strawberry ruby eyes, that seemed to look through her soul. He had a red pinstripe suit on. It being black & red, it had red touches to it, such as the tie & undershirt, but it seemed mostly to her. His black shoes gleamed darkly in the light. She could learn to like him a substantial amount.

"So, Maka, are you a meister or a weapon?" He flashed her his classic grin.

"I'm a meister, & you are?"

"I'm a weapon! Say, you seem like a cool girl, would you like to be my meister?" He asked her, not the least bit prepared for a no, & he wouldn't get one ethire.

She smiled, "Alright! Sounds like fun!"

& that's how the story of Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, the famous daughter of Shinigami-Sama's weapon, & the Famous concert pianist came to be partners & best friends, & weather or not they were dating or not, they never let anybody know of it.

Author's Note:

Woot! My first fanfic! I must say, I'm pretty proud of myself. This only took, what, an hour at most. Bluh, I felt kind of bad, reading all of these fanfics & not contributing to the community. But it's pretty fun! I'll keep doing it, as long as school doesn't get in the way, which it will, Andddd, I'm rambiling. I want to think my Sis, Zoul, for introdoucing me to fanfic, like last year. I know, I know, I suck at paragraph strcture & all such things, but whatever! Words are words, & I, personally, like having it all in one place, it's like a challenge, you can't really look away & remember your place, so you keep reading & yeahh.. But! This is my first fanfic,

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Maka awoke to the red lights of her alarm clock alerting her that it was 11 PM on a school night, GREAT. She wouldn't be able to fall back asleep after this & she knew it, despite the drowsiness that clouded her mind. Making her way into the kitchen of their small apartment wasn't difficult in the slightest, & upon her arrival in the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water & walked to the sink & filled it with cool water. She gulped it all down & happily made her way back to her room. She walked through the room & plopped onto the bed. She rolled over, surprised not to see the light of her alarm clock, but she shrugged it off & got under the covers & closed her eyes. Within a few seconds, a pair of strong muscular arms folded around her & her eyelids flew open.

She wasn't in her bed, she was in Soul's.

She wasn't in HER room she was in Soul's.

And

His

Arms

Were

Around

Her.

She was horrified.

She loved Soul, she really did, she may or may not like him in a more-than-friends way. But there was NO WAY she'd admit it. Just as she was about to wiggle her way from his grasp & back to her own bed, she heard him say something that was laced with sleepy grogginess

"Makaa… I love you…"

And that was it. She decided that she'd just indulge him, perhaps tease him about it later, when they woke up. She smiled to herself & wiggled closer to him, as he unconsciously spooned her. Not long after that, Maka closed her eyes & fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Eventually, morning came & Blair peeked into Maka's room, slightly freaking out that she wasn't in her room. But she decided to look into Soul's room, jokingly deciding that they'd be together. Imagine her surprise as she cracked open the door & saw the two together as if they were two puzzle pieces, fitting together juuust right. The cat blushed & closed the door quickly, heading off to work.

Soul's alarm wasn't set & Maka's was too quiet to be heard in Soul's room, so the two slept until the late afternoon, & loved every second.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka threw yet another 3 leaved clover at Soul.& he threw it right back. The two were on a hill, by the back of their apartment. The hill had a crest of wild flowers at the bottom & it was Maka & Soul's favorite place to be, together at least. It was one of the places in which they could spend hours upon hours, just enjoying each other's company & search the clover flooded hill for 4 leafed clovers.

They rarely ever found any however.

Then, at the same time they sat up, & a chorus of

"I FOUND ONE!",

could be heard as far back as the apartments.

She giggled, & he chuckled.

"What a coincidence" He said.

"Mhmm, maybe it's a sign!" She happily thought aloud

"And what would this signify?" He asked skeptically

"That I.. Well.. I kind of, maybe.." the meister drifted off, attemptin to find the words she was looking for & Soul waited patiently, with his snowy eyebrows raised.

"I like you Soul!"

He chuckled & gave her a trade mark grin, leaning towards her & giving her a light kiss.

"I like you too" He was still grinning as he pulled back, to gauge her reaction.

Her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, that being her first kiss.

& it was his first kiss, but wouldn't tell her, unless she asked. Then she laced her hands with his & they sat on the top of the hill for hours, talking about numerous things, their feelings being one of them, how their friends would react was taken into consideration also. She eventually leaned her head onto his shoulder as they watched the sun fade. The moon was shining & the sky was dark as they went home.

They both had leftovers for dinner & went to sleep with the happy thoughts of the relationship that would, most likely, last the rest of their lives.

Author's Note:

WHOAH,

This

Took

FOREVER! I had the idea lodged in my mind for a couple of hours, before I decided on something else, & then I was all WHOAH, that is SO not appropriate, I must pick something else! So, I settled on the thought of Maka picking clovers, & formed some background to that, & this was born! Sorry I didn't put an AN on the last one.. It was late & I just wanted to get it onto a page & submitted! OH! & thanks to everybody who added me to their alert! You guys are so cool~! ; u ;


	4. Chapter 4

Maka twirled around in the sparkly white dress.

She sniffled, thinking about the next time she'd wear it.

That's right, she was getting married. & not just married, but to the love of her life. The girl had never felt any thing for anybody else, not even Kid, who practically every woman she knew had some level of want for his affections. But Maka had stayed with Soul, in the fights with evil where there was no hope, but they prevailed, through the fights that they had between themselves, it was always worked out by the end of the day & Maka in Soul's arms again.

She let out a girlish squeal of delight as Liz & Patti came in.

"Wow.." Was all Liz could muster to say. She did look truly beautiful, with the happy smile that graced her face, the dress was slightly tight in all the right places, for Maka had grown much older & was no longer "Tiny tits" in the slightest. Tsubaki came in also & had to let out a clap,

"You took lovely Maka-Chan!"

"Thanks you two! I hope Soul will like it, it's not really the 'Cool' wedding that he imagined"

Knowing Soul, he had imagined a small wedding, with him in jeans probably. She rolled her eyes at the thought & shooed it out of her thoughts. NOTHING could ruin this romantic time in her life! Not even Black * Star.

She spun on the stepping stool that held her up, like a princess on a top of a cake.

Everybody in the room agreed that it was a beautiful dress, Maka was beautiful, & they were a perfect match. She knew she shouldn't go on silly diet to make her fit better into her wedding dress by the fitting, merely 2 weeks before the wedding. & Maka was right! She fit perfectly into it. After many minutes of admiring her dress, the girls decided it was time for her to change out of the dress & time to go get some lunch.

They all decided that they should go to lunch at a local restaurant, & as they made their way there, the group was a constant buzzing of conversation. Maka ate her lunch speedily & left the other girls alone.

The blonde shoved her key into the door & hurriedly unlocked it to see Soul on the couch, looking back at her, with his heated ruby eyes. She tackle hugged him.

"Whoah, whoah, what's wrong babe?" He asked, slightly worried for her"

"Oh Soul! Weddings are so stressful! You have NO IDEA how exhausting it was to put up the front that I was enjoying all that attention!" He wrapped his arms around her at this.

"Awww Maka, it's alright. It's over now." The meister nodded, laying her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. This put stress on him too, but he hadn't had to do this & how grateful he was that he hadn't.

"Hey, you in the mood for some pasta?"

She laughed at his almost constant craving for pasta. It may or may not have grown on her a bit. She was almost always in the mood for pasta as he was.

"You have to ask? Of course, silly!" They both got up & off the couch & fixed two large bowls of pasta. Then, she sat on his lap & they watched crappy daytime television & ate delicious pasta together.

Author's Note:

Augh! I just feel like writing, I like, get an idea & I'm all MUST. WRITE. Hope you liked it! YAY short AN!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a lovely Saturday morning.

Soul woke up to the smell of bacon & eggs wafting from the kitchen. Maka must have cooked for him! He was quite satisfied at the thought of her in the kitchen, in a maid outfit. & that's where he mentally slapped himself. _No, cool guys don't love their partners!_ He thought. So he rolled out of bed, not bothering to make his bed. As he walked, the weapon tripped over several pieces of clothing that had been strewn about his room over however long it had been since he last cleaned it, which was never. He opened his door & left it ajar, as he walked to the kitchen. A grin spread across his face as he saw the food set on the table.

"Mornin' Maka!"

"Ah, Soul! Good morning, I made you breakfast!" She said with enthusiasm

"So I see."

He sat down & took large bites of his breakfast, gulping down the orange juice in between stuffing his face with big bites of home made waffles. After walking to the sink & rinsing off his dishes, he plopped down on the couch, & this was what Maka knew as, Soul's-not-Moving-for-the-next-12-hours-except-for-snacks time. So she shrugged & sat right next to him. The morning sunshine filtered through the windows, who's curtains were held back with light blue ribbons.

"Soulll! I want to go to the park today" She whined, for Maka never liked to stay in one place for too long, unless she was reading or studying, of course.  
>"Then go, I don't see what's stopping you" He coolly replied, determined not to move.<p>

"You know what I mean!" She walked over to behind the television, & in a bold movement, the blonde unplugged the television. Soul was mortified; he was watching the most important basketball game of the season! Maka grabbed the cord that attached the socket & television, grabbed her coat & ran with it, All The Way To The Park.

& guess who followed her? Yup, it was none other that Soul Eater Evans. She hid behind a bush with the cord in-hand. Then she hid it in the bush, turned around & walked out.

"Makaaaa! What did you do with it?"

"I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about!" She giggled,

"That giggles seems SO innocent, I'm sure the cord fairy took it."

"Well pardon me for wanting to spend some time with you!" Ever since he had become a Death Scythe, he was almost constantly out on missions, ¾ of which did Maka attend. She dearly missed her scythe, no matter how selfish she was being.

He finally embraced her in a long-lasting embrace.

"Maka.. You should've said so.." He did feel bad for making her be on her own.

"I thought you would think it was stupid" She embraced him back.

He chuckled, "You can tell me anything, you know that"

"And since you told me something, I have something to admit to you too.."

His heart was beating fast, oh God why did he pick now to admit his feelings? He thought he was going to keep them in, but no, Cool guys don't do that. So he turned his nervousness & doubt into courage.

"Maka, will you go out with me?"

_WHOAH_ Maka thought. This was certainly a surprise! He was probably just saying that so she'd give him the cord back, but hey! Why not? It may be fun. & she may or may not have feelings for him too.. Like she would admit them though!

"Ofcourse!" & at her words, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

She blushed the color of a beet! They must have looked adorable, because elderly couples staring at them, lost in remembrance of their long lost youth.

"Eep!" She hid her head in his chest upon realizing that her first kiss was witnessed by strangers. Staring strangers. He chuckled & kissed her head.

Oh my goshh! I'm sooo sorry guys! I've been trying to assemble some cash all day, & I went to an anime con today, which should've given me some ideas, but I got none! Anyways, I'll be sure to give you guys like 3 more tomorrow! Well, today, but yeah!

Once again, thanks to all of you guys who add this to their favorites & alerts! w


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh!"

Maka threw her phone off her bed, the very one that she was laying on, trying to read the tome that she had challenged herself to read this week.

Soul was going to be out late with his "Girlfriend" again. Oh GOD how much she hated Blair from the moment that she'd seen them kiss for the first time. The blonde tried once again to distract herself with the massive book & succeeded until her phone made a ringing noise. Thinking it was Tsubaki, or someone of the sort, she answered happily.

"Hello~?"

"Maka! Finally! You have no id-"

She pressed the end call button & rolled her eyes. Of course he was worried about her! She locked herself in her room & decided not to leave until she finished re-reading all of her books, in addition to all of the books she'd gotten at the library the day before, but did she care?

Not one bit.

The reason why Maka was being so closed off & hermit-like, was because the cat had come in the night before with a large, sparkly diamond ring. On Her Ring Finger.

Maka would have none of this! She always had feelings for Soul & thought he felt the same. But oh how wrong she was… It was bittersweet for her though. It was sweet, because she could finally move on & her point that all men were horrible was only further proven by the incident. It was bitter because this constant feeling of loss was practically bursting from her. She didn't feel anything else. Just as she'd gotten her feelings sorted out, she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Maka, I have to tell you something."

"Cool, I'm not going to listen!"

"Then I'll just tell you & it won't matter if you do or not. Well, I've been dating Blair for the past week, because I lost a bet."

She snorted at this, highly dobuting it.

"Black * Star knew she'd say yes in a heartbeat, so he did this."

"Then why did you do it? You ignore his dares all the time!"

"I knew it would make you jealous.. I'm sorry Maka.. I never meant to hurt you! I always thought you liked Kid or something. You always seemed out of my reach, ya know?"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PROPOSE TO HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU HATED ME?" She climbed out her window & climbed up to the roof. Maka held her knees close to her. & as she did, Soul kept talking.

'Maka.. As I said, I never meant to hurt you! Wait… Proposed? You mean! Oh my God I'm so stupid!" He face-palmed. "Her & your papa are getting married! It ends up I was just her play toy until their relationship got serious….:Haha, you thought I would, silly flat chest, I'd never propose to anybody but you." The weapon blushed at his comment & realized he'd said too much. "Uhh.. I'm gonna go make dinner….." Maka sighed again & looked up at the moon, hugging her knees tighter.

"It's all my fault….. I never should've trusted him.." Tears started pouring from her eyes, tears that she didn't know she even had. & that's when she heard something open & some light flashed at her. "Maka? I thought you'd be up here"

"Go away…"

"Aww man! What did I do now? You girls are so complicated! I didn't come up here to lecture you… I just brought you some.. Semi-burnt curry! I know it's not 5-star, but it's actually pretty good, it you-" "SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST BEING NICE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET BACK INTO MY LIFE!" She screamed at him, her tears falling at a greater speed. She heard the plate being set down & him closing the door back into the house. She sighed… Maka always knew he wouldn't- A pair of large, warm, arms wrapped around her.

"Soul…. Tell me the truth… Why?"  
>"I told you, I wanted to make you jealous, even if it was just a little.. I'm sorry.. I never thought it'd turn out this way…"<p>

"Why don't you tell that to Blair?" She broke down started crying again, with the works, sniffling, red cheeks. He simply wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I told you! She's engaged to your papa! God you suck at listening"

She couldn't help but laugh. Laugh over how silly she'd been, laugh at how embarrassed she was at over reacting like she did, laugh at how he probably thought the black blood was taking over her right now & laugh at his face. But mostly, she was just relieved. He sat right next to her & she leaned in & gave him a long, deep kiss.

"Soul.. I love you.. I want to be with you! You didn't have to use these stupid tricks to get me to! All you had to do was tell me that you loved me too.."

"Oh but I do, & so much so." He leaned in this time & the pair shared another, more passionate kiss than the last. She sighed & he wrapped his arms around her again, this time she gave in & leaned her head on him, exhausted from all the thoughts that plagued her mind the past couple of days, & they'd came out as tears. The meister was smiling as she fell asleep in his arms, knowing that he'd always be there when she woke up, from that second on.

-Author's Note:

Sorry guise! I've been sick & all sad & stuff because I just moved, anddd, yeah~ I guess I just used this as an outlet for it & I think it turned out pretty well~! I could've made this muuuccchhhh longer, but I decided, meh~ This is kind of depressing, I must make it a happy ending! & I did!

SO,

Review, Favorite, REVIEW, if you haven't, subscribe & such~ I have like, 3 more days to write to my heart's content~! & I just may!


	7. Author's Note

Hello everyone~!

I'm super duper sorry that I haven't been updating, I just kinda forgot about it and yeah! But I'm on my other account now, so here's a link to where I'm going to be posting all of my drables, oneshots, fluff & ETC~ SO, this is marked as finished, but I have a notebook full of ideas, so don't worry, I'll be updating this one, FO SHIZZLE!

s/9140180/1/Drabbles-Fluff-Miscs


End file.
